


Primordial

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Rowena MacLeod/Reader sort of, Sigils, ancient witch, request, talks of killing the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader is an ancient, primordial witch, far older and more powerful than Rowena. Rowena asks her for help in dealing with Lucifer.





	Primordial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [et goings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=et+goings).



“Are you sure the warding is good enough?”

 

You almost rolled your eyes, freezing momentarily as you set up one of the sigils. “Yes, I’m sure,” you said. “I’m an expert, remember?” You knew Rowena wasn’t trying to criticize or doubt your capabilities. Her concern came from a place of fear, something you’d come to greatly understand over your many years alive.

 

You finished painting the sigil, turning around to see Rowena carefully surveying each and every mark you’d placed on the walls, doors, and windows. “I’ve never even seen some of these before,” she said. You could hear the appreciation and intrigue in her voice.

 

“I’ve seen a lot more than you,” you said. “And a lot of knowledge has been lost over the centuries. Now it’s all up here.” You tapped your head.

 

You felt a slight pang of pain in your heart. You were the only one left. The last of the first witches. You had been among those first few men and women to sense magic in the world and to realize what it was. Among the first to learn to use your natural abilities and control them. Most of what the witches of today knew, and didn’t know, came from you and your kind. The others had been killed, even the most powerful among you being caught and killed by those who feared your abilities. You had only survived so long because you had a knack for hiding. Many had tried finding you. Other witches, demons, angels, monsters, humans… None had succeeded. Except for one.

 

“You could write it all down. Make a book. Or several,” Rowena said.

 

You shook your head. “That knowledge is gone. Suddenly releasing it and making it available to witches could be… disastrous. Especially because that knowledge could fall into the hands of witches who would abuse it. Witches will just have to learn it all again on their own time or let it disappear.”

 

“And what about me? You know I wouldn’t abuse it. Not anymore,” she said.

 

“I’m showing you these sigils, aren’t I?” you asked, motioning around the room.

 

“Well, yes, but-”

 

“They’re not enough?” you guessed.

 

“Yes. No! I mean… they’ll hide me, but for how long? And they won’t work the way I want them to. I won’t feel  _ safe _ ,” she said.

 

Your heart broke. When Rowena had found you, she’d been a whole other person. Brash, reckless, hiding pain and insecurity behind an air of confidence and independence. That had all been broken down in the worst way possible. Looking at her know, you could see the fear and the pain. You’d seen it many times before in other people, all throughout the centuries. It was one of the few things that never changed in the world. And no matter how much you’d seen before, seeing Rowena in pain specifically is what got to you. Hurt you. Made you want to protect her from the world and hold her until she felt safe and cared for. In all your long life, she was the only person to make you feel that way since you discovered magic and left your home.

 

You fought the urge to hug her. You didn’t know how she’d react to that and you didn’t want to mess up whatever it was the two of you had. “And what would make you feel safe again?” you asked.

 

She bit her lip, thinking it over. “If I knew I could protect myself,” she finally said. “If I knew that if  _ he _ came after me again, I’d be able to make it out okay. If Lucifer were  _ dead _ .”

 

You knew that wouldn’t work. She probably knew it, too. Even if Lucifer was dead, the fear would remain. For a while, anyway. But, at the very least, she’d  _ be  _ safe, even if she didn’t feel it. “What if I gave you a few spells that work on angels and archangels? Something that could keep him down while you get away?”

 

“That could work. I don’t suppose you have any spells that could kill him?” she asked.

 

You shook your head. “Afraid not, unless you’ve got an angel blade lying around. Then I might have a spell that’ll work.”

 

Rowena tilted her head slightly, eyes going wide. “ _ Just  _ an angel blade? A regular angel blade?”

 

“Yeah,” you said. “Do you have one?”

 

“No,” she said, a smile starting to grow on her face. “But I know someone who does. What does this spell of yours do?”

 

“There’s this whole long explanation, but the short story is that, basically, it makes an angel blade strong enough to kill an archangel. All the ingredients are rare, but I have most of them and the others are attainable enough for someone like me,” you explained.

 

The smile grew more. “Would you teach me the spell? Please, Y/N?”

 

Her expression was so hopeful, some of the fear making way for hope. Her eyes pleaded with you, begged you. “How could I say no?” you asked.

 

She beamed, throwing her arms around you. “Thank you!”

 

Your arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She was tiny and warm, fitting perfectly against your body, like two puzzles pieces going together. You never wanted to let her go. But after a moment she began to pull away, and you were forced to release her.

 

“But, I’ll only teach you on one condition,” you added. “I’m coming with you.”

 

“I thought you wanted to stay in hiding?” she asked. “Coming with me will be the opposite.”

 

You shrugged. “Maybe it’s time to come out of retirement. Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble,” you teased.

 

“Are you sure you’re up to the challenge?” she asked. “I’ve heard I’m quite the trouble maker.”

 

“I’ll take my chances.”

 

It was silent for a moment. Then Rowena spoke. “Thank you, Y/N. For everything.”

 

“It’s not problem, really,” you said. It was worth it. All of it. Seeing a sense of relief in her eyes, knowing that if Lucifer came after her, she’d have a way to kill him. Knowing she’d be safe once he was gone. You’d do anything for her. “Now, shall we go prepare to kill the Devil?”

 

She nodded, her smile turning into a smirk, determination in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn!  
> I'm sorry if this isn't quite what you requested, but it's what my mind came up with. Hope you enjoy! (And Marrilyn says thank you for requesting it)


End file.
